1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to illumination apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In recent years, progress has been made in research and development of illumination apparatuses in which semiconductor light emitting elements, such as LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) are used as excitation light sources.
Such an illumination apparatus has a blue LED (excitation light source) and a yellow phosphor to produce, for example, white illumination light (white light). Blue light of the blue LED serves as excitation light to excite the yellow phosphor that thereby performs fluorescence emission to emit yellow light. The blue light emitted from the blue LED and the yellow light emitted from the yellow phosphor are mixed together to be white light to be outputted.
Furthermore, for example, in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2009-199854, a projector capable of diverting projection light to illumination light is disclosed. More specifically, a position of a lens is shifted to allow the projection light to pass through the lens. In this way, the projection light is diverted to spotlighting illumination light.